Melt My Heart Away
by Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep
Summary: Cold, introverted top martial artist of Hong Kong meets, cheerful, cute top martial artist of japan. But he doesn't know that yet. Things aren't always what they seem. SxS First fic! No flames!rating may change later.
1. Meet the Fighters

Melt My Heart Away

Disclaimer: I _WISH_ I owned this but I don't. 

Chapter 1: Meet the Fighters

'_kick, punch, block, kick, punch, block, block, punch, kick,' _were the thoughts running through 16 yr. old Sakura Kinomoto's head.

Sakura Kinomoto was a sweet, kind and extremely caring girl; she was one of the most selfless people anyone could ever meet. Sakura was also an extremely beautiful girl with large emerald eyes shining with innocence. She had shoulder-length auburn colored hair. Her rosy pink lips were soft.

Ever since she was three, Touya, Sakura's very 'loving' brother; put her in martial arts classes. She was now the top martial artist in Japan, except for Touya. Lucky for her, Touya owned his own Martial Arts School. Touya was 23, very successful and extremely handsome with spiky jet black hair and brown eyes. He was also very overprotective of Sakura.

Finally after a couple more punches and kicks, Sakura managed to pin down her opponent.

"I see the Kaijuu has gotten better." Her older brother smirked up at her.

"Sakura is NOT a Kaijuu, Onii-chan is a baka." She yelled at him and stomped on his foot.

Touya yelped and hopped around on one foot.

"Onii-chan, I'm going home to take a shower and I'll make some lunch and bring it back for us." Sakura told her older brother.

"Thanks Squirt." He said to her as he ruffled her hair.

Sakura lived with her brother and her father in a cozy yellow two story house w/ a basement that her father used as a library. Her father was a successful and well known archeologist. He worked late at the university giving lectures or went abroad for digs. This time her father would be away for two weeks on a dig.

Sakura took a shower and made lunch for Touya and herself and took it back to the Martial Arts Institute.

_(Syaoran's pov)_

_A few days before…_

"_Syaoran, son I'm sending you to Japan to further train in Martial Arts." His mother, Yelan, said. _

"_Yes, Mother." A young boy about 17 replied.  
_

_Syaoran Li was the top martial artist in all of Hong Kong. He was extremely good looking with unruly chestnut colored hair and piercing amber eyes. His bangs fell over his eyes giving him a mysterious look. His face was emotionless although his insides were screaming.  
_

'WHAT THE HELL! I HAVE TO GO TO FRICKIN JAPAN JUST TO TRAIN, WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE TRAINING HERE?'

_Little did he know that his mother had planned for something to happen during his 'nice' little stay in Tomeoda, Japan. _

_Back to Present._

Touya was pissed, extremely pissed. He had to now personally train a Chinese gaki all the way from Hong Kong. He couldn't turn down the offer either. Apparently the son was some type of heir to a clan and his mother was paying a whole lot of money for his training here. '_Oh well as long as he doesn't go near Saku, I better try and act civil at least.'_

A knock came from the door and it brought Touya back into reality.

"Come in" he said simply.

In walked in a tall, handsome and lean young boy. He walked up to Touya and bowed out of respect. Touya bowed back.

"You must be Li Syaoran. I am Kinomoto Touya, master and owner of this Institute." He said. Just as he was about to continue, the door slammed open and in skipped Sakura.

"ONII-CHAAAAN! I brought LUNNNNNCCHHH!" she yelled happily.

Syaoran just stared. He saw a petite figure, with auburn hair and the most beautiful emerald eyes he'd ever seen. They were green; his favorite color.

Sakura felt someones eyes on her. She turned around and noticed an extremely cute guy standing in the corner with the most captivating amber eyes ever. They stared, lost in each others eyes. Touya noticed this and cleared his throat, he didn't want some stupid gaki staring at his sister.

"Ahem…" came a sound from Touya.

Syaoran was the first to break the eye contact. Sakura seemed to finally notice.

"Kaijuu, how many times do I have to tell you to knock on my door before you come in. Besides you might break the door opening it like a monster." He said smirking.

Sakura stomped on his foot and pouted cutely. "That's it Onii-chan, your not getting any of the yummy lunch I made."

She turned to Syaoran. "Would you like to eat lunch with us?" She asked with a smile and kind eyes.

Syaoran was extremely startled by her question. He had never been asked to eat lunch with someone he just met. This was also the first girl who wasn't drooling over the sight of him or was dressed like a hoe and tried to flirt with him. This girl was genuinely being caring and kind.

"Erm…err…" Syaoran wasn't quite sure of what to say.

"It's ok! Since Onii-chan isn't getting any, you can have some!" She said excitedly.

"NANI? Demo, I'm hunnnngggryy." Touya complained.

"Jeez, no need to get your panties up in a bunch, onii-chan, of course you still get some." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Then she turned back to Syaoran. "So what do you say? PLEASE?" She said with puppy dog eyes.

"Um..ok." Syaoran finally agreed.

"WAI!" Sakura brought out the lunch and all three of them ate, with the exception of Touya making fun of Sakura and Sakura stepping on his foot, and Touya glaring at Syaoran.

Syaoran was thankful Sakura asked him to eat because he never realized it but he was starving and the food was great. He took this time to observe Sakura. She seemed carefree with innocence gleaming in her beautiful eyes.

She turned to him and started talking to him, " So, Li-kun right? Where are you from?" She asked good naturedly.

"Hong Kong." Was Syaorans blunt reply.

"Oh, what's it like?" she ask with interest.

"Err, it's nice I guess." He said. He was unsure of why this girl was so interested in him in. I mean of course, he's got the looks and everything, but didn't his cold exterior mean anything to her? Apparently not.

This was the first time Syaoran decided to be nice to some girl. He felt a calm and cheerful aura around the girl and for once he felt like he could relax.

"Any siblings?" She asked again.

"I have four sisters and a mother." He said.

"Oh that must be nice." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

Sakura looked down at her lunch and saw that she was done. She began cleaning up.

'_Li-kun seems really nice, but he has a cold look on his face but his eyes are sad. I wonder what could have happened to make him like that._' Sakura thought to herself.

After Sakura left, Touya got straight to the point.

"Come here tomorrow after school, I want to see where you stand and how far you are in your martial arts. Your mother informed me that you were the top martial artist in Hong Kong but here it's another story. So go home, you have school tomorrow." Touya said without any emotion in his voice.

Syaoran left and went to find the small little house he was supposed to stay in. Then out of nowhere he heard a voice shout.

"Li-kun! Li-kun! Matte (wait)!" Syaoran turned around to see who was calling him. It was the girl who had invited him to lunch. Syaoran stopped and waited for the girl to catch up. When she reached him, she stopped to take a breath.

"Gomen Li-kun, I forgot to introduce myself! I am Kinomoto Sakura!" She said as she bowed. "Gomen again! It slipped my mind. I just was so excited to meet you!" She said sincerely.

Syaoran looked in her eyes, they were caring and kind eyes. Syaoran wanted to laugh at the girl's childishness.

He smiled softly, "Li Syaoran." And bowed.

Sakura was shocked. She hadn't expected much from him. She let out a wide smile.

"Oh yeah before I forget, I was supposed to take you home! So come on let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started running.

Syaoran was startled because first, no one was allowed to touch him without his permission, and second, he didn't mind. Her soft petite hands fit perfectly into his large rough ones. Then she let go and for a second Syaoran missed the warmth. Then he scolded himself for such thoughts. 'Syaoran you're here to train not to look at girls.'

Sakura was running with her arms out laughing with the wind. Syaoran stared at her and became envious of her carefree-ness.

Soon she stopped running and walked up to the little yellow house.

"Tadaima! (I'm home!)" She yelled out.

A middle aged man with brown eyes, glasses and gentle, kind eyes popped out. 

"Welcome home!" Kinomoto Fujitaka said to his daughter.

"Otou-san, this is Li-kun. He'll be rooming at our house for the remainder of his training here." Sakura said cheerfully.

Syaoran bowed to Fujitaka while he returned the bow.

"Hello Li-kun, welcome to Japan and our humble home." Fujitaka said kindly.

"Arigato Gozaimase Kinomoto-san." Li said.

"Li-kun, Sakura-chan will show you to your room and you can get settled in." he said.

"Sure." Sakura said with a shrug. She led him to a room at the end of the hall. She had been awfully quiet on the way up. The usual bounce in her step was gone and she had a frown on her face. He never wanted to see her face like that again. It didn't seem natural to see the frown now resting too comfortably across her pink lips. She seemed to be deep in thought.

When they reached the door, Sakura hesitated before opening the door.

"Ano… Li-kun?" she started. He raised an eyebrow. "Ano… Are you going to hang out with me tomorrow in school?" Sakura asked softly.

"…"

"Because you seem to have everything it takes to be popular. So please don't let yourself being seen with me ruin your reputation in school." She finished.

Well this was new. He had never seen this side of Sakura. Actually no one had. While she may be the best female martial artist, didn't make her the most popular around school. Especially around guys.

"Well this is your room. If you need anything please don't hesitate to ask. My room is across the hall from yours." She turned around to leave. Before she got to her door, she heard a quiet "thank you" from the amber-eyed man. She faced him and smiled.

Syaoran saw that all of his stuff had been already put in his room. He had green bed sheets and green curtains to cover the wall. In one corner he had a desk and he had a fairly large closet.

After he finished everything he crashed onto his bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever! I'm very excited. So tell me what you thought of it. No flames please. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Sorry for the mistakes. I don't read over my work often. So tell me what you think. Any ideas for a conflict in this story? And sorry if Sakura has like personality changes throughout the story. I'm not very good at keeping something constant. Lol sorry. Oh yeah btw I'm not Japanese so if I use words incorrectly I'm sorry. And don't hesitate to correct me. Thanks everyone! Reviewwww pleasssssse!**


	2. Who Woulda Thunk It?

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot. I know a lot of things are confusing to I promise to try and clear them up as much as I can. Oh yeah btw Li still doesn't know that Sakura's the top martial artist of Japan. Err…that's it for now I guess. ONWARD HOE! Err..i think? **

Disclaimer: Not Mine. I Wish.

Melt My Heart Away

Chapter 2: Who Woulda Thunk It?

Syaoran woke up at four to train. After he took a shower and went downstairs. He was met with the aroma of pancakes!

'_Man I haven't pancakes since I was a kid._'

Syaoran seated himself at the table, thanked Fujitaka for the pancakes and began eating. About ten minutes of the peace…err…glaring between Li and Touya there was a scream.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They heard a couple of thuds and bangs and heard stomping on the stairs. In ran Sakura who sat down at the table with a thump and started eating. She put on a cheerful act for her father but Touya knew otherwise.

"Ohayo Okaa-san, Otou-san, Onii-chan, Li-kun." Sakura said with her mouth full. Her father couldn't help but laugh at her childish antics. Touya smirked, "Slow down Kaijuu or else you might eat the plate and spoon along with it."

Sakura gave Touya a smile and kicked him in the shin. Touya howled in pain. Sakura smiled with satisfaction. '_Jeez no matter how many times I kick that jerk he just DOESN'T get it._'

"Touya, Sakura I'm leaving after breakfast for two weeks. You guys have to spilt between the chores and cooking." Their father told them.

"Yes Otou-san." They chorused.

Sakura glanced at the clock, "HOE! I'm going to be late again!"

"Come on Li-kun lets go!" She grabbed his hand (again) and ran for it.

They were late. It didn't matter to Li because he was new.

"HOE! Gomenasai sensei!" Sakura said hurriedly.

"Late again Kinomoto-san? DETENTION!" He barked.

"Demo…"

"No buts! That's two days of detention for you!" He barked again.

"Now go sit down." He ordered.

"Hai sensei." Sakura said with her head down.

Li heard a few snickers around the room and watched how some people tried to trip Sakura. Of course being the martial artist she is, she gracefully landed on the floor. She didn't want ANYONE to know who she was. She could have just as easily avoided that, but she had a reputation to keep.

"Now class, we have a new transfer student today, his name is Li Syaoran. Please say a few words about yourself." The teacher said.

"My name is Li Syaoran, call me Li, I'm 17 came from Hong Kong and I like martial arts." He said with a monotone voice. All the girls ogled (a/n: LMAO I LOVE THAT WORD) at him while all the guys glared.

"Thank you Li-san, you may sit behind Kinomoto-san."

Li looked at Sakura when he passed her to sit at his desk. She flashed him a bright smile then looked down again. Li sat down and his seat and notice quite a few girls staring at her. He glared at them. Sakura noticed and giggled at him. She turned around and whispered, "Li-kun you look really funny when stare at people. How come your so serious?"

Li just gave her a look. At this she started giggling again. _'Oh crap I started giggling, this could ONLY lead to trouble'_ She thought. After awhile her giggles turned into fits of laughter.

"KINOMOTO-SAN!" a hand slapped on her desk.

"Yikes! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! Please don't kill me sensei, I'm too young to die!" she blurted out.

Her sensei was taken aback by the outburst and wasn't sure how to react.

"Err..um..Calm down Kinomoto-san, I wasn't going to kill you. But I'm going to have to give you another detention for disrupting class. Would you like to share what was so funny?" he told her.

Sakura turned red when she realized what she had said, "but sensei, I can't get a detention I have work!"

"No buts Kinomoto-san. That's three detentions. I have a feeling we'll be getting to know each other really well in these three detentions." He said.

She smiled at him, "Of course sensei!"

Sadly the teacher thought she was being smart with him so he gave her ANOTHER detention.

"Oh jeez, Onii-chan is going to kill me." Sakura put her head down on her desk.

"I expect you to pay attention Kinomoto-san." The teacher said.

Her head flew up, "Hai, sensei!"

_At Lunch_

Sakura sat away from everyone on a branch of a cherry blossom tree (a/n: I know cliché but it's really a good idea! Sorry!) so she could have some peace and quiet. She had spent the last two periods running errands for all the other students. She was just too nice. Didn't have the heart to say no to anyone.

Suddenly she heard a bunch of screaming and her tree started shaking violently. She couldn't get a grip on the tree and so she fell. Bracing herself for impact, a hand shot out and grabbed her. She looked up at her savior. She saw chocolate brown hair and stunning amber eyes.

"Li-kun?"

She felt herself being pulled up.

"Gomen." He said gruffly. He wasn't looking her straight in the eye.

"It's ok Li-kun, thanks for saving me though, you didn't have to. Sorry to have troubled you." She said looking down.

'_What is wrong with this girl? I'm the one who made her fall off and she's apologizing to me?'_

"Err…it's alright." He said.

She smiled up at him. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you hopping trees?"

"Ano…to get away from crazy fangirls." He mumbled.

Sakura doubled up in laughter. She clutched her stomach.

"Gomen Li-kun but that was just the funniest thing I have ever heard, and trust me I've heard a lot of funny things." She said when she got her laughing under control.

Syaoran grinned. But who could blame him? Sakura's laugh was contagious!

"Li-kun, would you like some lunch?" She asked him politely.

Just then his stomach rumbled causing Sakura to go into another fit of laughter and Syaoran to turn red from embarrassment.

"I'll take that as a yes Li-kun. Here you can have some of mine, I'm not that hungry anyway." She said.

Of course she was starving but she had eaten a bit before he got there and clearly he was more hungry than she was.

"Ne Li-kun, running away from fangirls sure gives a boy an appetite." She laughed innocently.

Syaoran just grinned back at her. He couldn't remember when he felt so at ease around anyone. Back at home it was all strict, strict, strict. No slouching. No laughing, no emotions. But with this girl he couldn't help it. He had to grin every time she started laughing.

After School

A tall figure in a black jacket, polo, jeans, sandals and sunglasses, leaned against a sleek Lexus SC430. His black hair swayed with the wind while his bangs hung over his eyes. He stood staring across at the high school waiting for them to be let out. The bell rang and the students walked out. A bunch of girl smiled and winked flirtaciously at him. He rolled his eyes. _'Pfff high schoolers.'_

A girl with auburn hair ran to the figure, dreading what she had to tell him but realized she had to do it whether she liked it or not.

"NIIIIIII-CCCCHHHHHAAAAANNNNN!" She called out to figure.

The figure opened his arms and bent down.

"KAAAIIIIIJJJUUUUU!" He called back teasingly.

Sakura ran into Touya's arms and hugged him. He picked her up and turned her around. (A/N: Touya and Sakura are really close in this story, even with all the teasing.) She got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on his cheek and slammed her foot down on his.

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU! Jeez Onii-chan it's not going to be my fault if you need surgery on your foot in a few years." She smiled cutely at him.

He ruffled her hair. Sakura's smile turned into a frown.

"Ano nii-chan, I have to come to work late because I got detention, for four days." She told him mumbling the last part.

"WHAT? Sakura why! For what?" He asked her in disbelief. He couldn't believe his little Kaijuu got detention! And FOUR to make it worse!

"Well one for being tardy, one for questioning him, one for disrupting the class and I dunno what the last one was for. He just gave it to me after I smiled at him. Strange teacher if you ask me." She listed. 

Touya just smiled down at his sister. He knew she was being treated unfairly and he knew how everyone took advantage of her even if Sakura could fight them she wouldn't. She hated to fight/hurt anyone unless it was absolutely necessary. She told him once that she could handle it but now he wasn't quite sure. He could slowly see the light in her eyes being put out. He had to do something. But what?

Detention

'_This is sooo boring, I'd rather be at the institute teaching those kawaii kids! They need to protect themselves these times are getting dangerous. Onii-chan was being real cool about the whole detention thing though. Wonder what's up with him?' _

Sakura put her head down on her desk. She was bored to no end. The teacher made her clean up the classroom and run errands for him. Finally around four he let her out.

"WAAAAAIIIIIII! FREEDOM!" She yelled as she left the school with her arms above her head. She ran and kissed the ground! Onlookers sweatdropped when they saw her. She got up and smiled sheepishly at the onlookers and made her way to work.

**A/N: DONNNNE! Waiii! This took me two days but I did it. I'm having major writers block and I just started! Lol it actually took me three months to write chapter one. But this one took TWO DAYS! I'm so proud of myself. Thanks again everyone! I wanted to thank _Snowy Azn Angel_ especially for being my first reviewer thank you! And _Clever Insanity_ for the ideas and helpful hints! Thanks!**


	3. Touya Asks a Favor

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews everyone! Sorry for the late update it took me forever for this chapter, I had to rewrite it. Without further ado… here's chapter three.**

Melt My Heart Away

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. 

Chapter 3: Touya Asks a Favor.

Touya needed to figure out how to keep Sakura from getting hurt. He kept getting distracted, so when he was evaluating Syaoran he wasn't really paying attention. Syaoran had to keep calling Touya out of his thoughts.

"Ano…Kinomoto-sensei? Are you all right?" He asked the distracted teacher.

"Wha..? Yes, yes I'm fine." He said absentmindedly.

"Now let me see your beginning stance." He said to Syaoran.

Touya suddenly had a brilliant idea. _'Maybe the gaki could protect her. Even though I have a bad feeling about him, I can't be with Sakura twenty-four seven. Plus he's the greatest martial artist in Hong Kong, and knowing Sakura, she won't do anything to anyone who's hurting her.'_

"Hey Gaki, I have to ask you for a favor." Touya asked with utmost seriousness. " Can you protect my sister?"

'_Protect his sister? What the hell? Why should I do that? I only came here to train not to protect some little girl._

_**She's not little; she's only a year younger**_

_So?_

_**Kinomoto-sensei might refuse to train you any further. Besides how hard will it be to protect her? You won't have to like socialize, but sorta just like watch over her.**_

_I guess…_

_**Come onnnn, I know you want tooo. Don't deny it, that girl is something else. **_

_WHAT? NO WAY! _

_**Right, you expect me to believe that? Buddy I'm your conscience, I know EVERYTHING about you.**_

_Ok, ok, I'll do it. _

_**That's a good little Syaoran. **_

_Shut up._

**_Will do.'_**

"Alright sensei." Syaoran replied.

"Thank you, oh and one more thing, please don't tell Sakura." Touya said.

After a few more checks on everything, Touya let Syaoran wander around the institute because Touya had to go check on the beginner class since their sensei was running late. Syaoran was walking around the halls when he collided with someone.

"Oof!" came a familiar voice.

Syaoran reached out before the person hit the floor.

"GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! I DIDN'T SEE YOU!" came the familiar voice.

"Kinomoto-san? Are you alright?" Syaoran asked concerned.

'_Concerned? Since when have I ever been concern for anyone other than myself? Plus THIS is the girl I'm supposed to protect? If she keeps bumping into people, I suppose my hands are full._'

Literally his hands were full, because he was holding onto none other than Kinomoto Sakura.

"Hai, I'm just fine. Sorry, hope I didn't hurt you, but I'm really late, I've got to go, bye Li-kun!" Sakura said hurriedly.

Sakura ran into the girls locker room and changed. She ran into her classroom.

"Good afternoon class. Sorry I'm late, detention again and for the next three days." She told her class.

"That's ok Saku-sensei." The class said.

"Great now we can begin. Where did we leave off last time?" she asked the students.

The class sweatdropped. She ALWAYS seemed to forget what they did last time in class.

A small girl with two pigtails raised her hand. "Yes, Hiyashi-san?" (err sorry dunno any jap names. Please don't be offended.)

"We were learning how to avoid roundhouse kicks." She answered.

"OH right right. Thank you." She said. "Everyone find a partner, has to be boy/girl. The boys will start off with the kicks while the girls will have to jump over them or avoid them without getting hurt to the best of their abilities. Alright, now split up and practice. I will be walking around to check everyone's progress." She said professionally.

_Meanwhile_…

"Yo Syaoran, that you man?" came the voice of none Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Syaoran turned around in shock. "Eriol? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked shocked and astonished.

"Why can't I visit my cute little descendant?" Eriol said while giving his Cheshire cat smile.

"Eriol, never call me that again! And NO, you cannot visit me!" Syaoran said.

"Call you what my cute little descendant?" he asked innocently.

"_That_." Syaoran replied with and emphasis on that.

"But Syaoran, I never call you _that._" He said smiling innocently. A little too innocently.

'_Crap, the devil's back from hell._' Syaoran thought and groaned inwardly.

_Back w/ Sakura_

"OK great job everyone! Class is dismissed." Sakura said to everyone.

While Sakura was walking around the halls, she heard a very familiar voice.

"But Syaoran, I never call you _that_." Came the voice.

'_Eriol-kun? How does he know Li-kun? I thought Li-kun never let anyone call them by their first name?'_

"ERIOL-KUN!" Sakura yelled out before she tackled him with a hug.

Syaoran felt his chest tighten._ 'What the hell? What's this feeling? Why should I care if Sak…Kinomoto-san hugs Eriol?' _

"Konbanwa Sakura-chan." He smiled down at Sakura as he returned her hug.

"Eriol-kun, how are you? How's Tomoyo-chan? Any changes? OMG what if she dies? Is it because I never visit? Oh I'm such a bad person! I wouldn't blame her for hating me." She said in one breath.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there Sakura-chan, I'm fine first of all, second of all, Tomoyo could NEVER hate you, but maybe if you did visit she'd wake up and no, no changes." Eriol said, his eyes downcast.

"THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! Tomoyo-chan would be here with me if I was strong enough!" She burst out into tears and ran.

"SAKURA!" Eriol yelled out and started to chase after her but was stopped by Syaoran.

"I'll go after her." He said and took off.

'_Well, well, what do we have here…my cute little descendant actually going after someone? A girl nonetheless? Ohh this is going to be good!'_ Eriol thought with a mischievous smile on his face.

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short! I had such a hard time coming up with what to write. But what's this? What's wrong with Tomo-chan? Why is it Sakura's fault? Why was Syaoran feeling jealllous? Oooooooh I'M SO EXCITED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Eheh -sweatdrops- Anyways, read and review please. Or else it'll take me forever to update. I need as many reviews as I can. Or else I might quit this story and it hasn't even gotten to the good part!**


	4. Sakura's Protector

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'll make this chappie longer to make up for the last chapter which to me was extremely short. So in this chapter we find out what happens to our lovely Tomoyo-chan. Ohhhhh should I throw in a bit of fluff? We'll see. Teehee. **

Melt My Heart Away

Disclaimer: Don't I Wish. Basically meaning, not mine. ¿Comprende? Good.

Chapter 4: Sakura's Protector

Syaoran quietly opened the door to the rooftop. Sakura sat there on the edge with tears streaming down her face but she was looking up at the darkening sky. Even with the tiniest bit of sunlight reflecting off her face made her tears glisten like stars shining in the night sky. Syaoran walked up to her and leaned against the railing staring into the beyond. The sunset had a nice serene and calming effect on BOTH of them. Syaoran actually felt relaxed for once in his life. He felt like he could do anything he wanted right now. He just wanted to let go and relax.

Sakura sniffled. She looked at the young man standing beside her. He was quite handsome and he had a content look on his face. His eyes softened once he noticed her gaze on him. She blushed after getting caught staring at him.

"I'm a bad person Li-kun. I couldn't even protect my best friend." She confessed breaking the comfortable silence. Before he could open his mouth and say anything she continued.

"It happened half a year ago. She went to the fabric store and dragged me along with her. I didn't mind except the constant kawaiis coming from her every two seconds. We didn't know we were at the store that late and we had walked there so by the time we got out it was dark outside. We were walking on the sidewalk when a group of thugs decided to follow us. We decided to ignore them and kept walking but increased our pace. Suddenly someone grabbed both of us and pinned us to the wall. There were three pinning me and three pinning her I knew some Martial Arts but the guys were like three times my size and I had a hard time beating them." She took a deep breath.

'_Must be that Tomoyo girl her and Eriol were talking about. Wow, attacked by thugs? They probably wanted to rape her.'_ Syaoran thought to himself.

"By the time I got finish beating them up, I went to go help Tomoyo but…but…," her voice broke. She looked up tears threatening to fall. " it was too late. They had hurt her enough to leave her unconscious. She hasn't woken up yet. I…I…couldn't save her. My own cousin." She looked down again. When she looked back up, Syaoran was extremely startled.

The look on her face was void of any emotions and she had a hollow and empty look in her eyes. It broke Syaoran's heart to see her like this. He vowed to protect her no matter what.

"I'm such a horrible person, I haven't visited her at all. I'm too scared. What if she wakes up and hates me? Hospitals are scary too. I never go in them. Not anymore." A voice broke through his thoughts.

He was curious to why this was but didn't want to ask. "Will you go with me to the hospital, Li-kun?" She asked timidly, "I mean I understand if you don't but I would like one of my friends there with me."

That hit him hard. _'She thinks of me as her friend? I've barely said anything to her. Well I might as well go because it's my job to protect her. I guess I have no choice.'_

"Sure." He said nicely.

Her whole face lit up and her eyes brightened. "OH THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! "

She wiped all the tears off her face.

"Well we better go home, Nii-chan will be wondering where we are."

They walked home in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. They reached the house and walked in their in silence.

"Kaijuu, where have you been?" Touya said as soon as they walked through the door.

"Sorry nii-chan, I got caught up in training." She lied. She couldn't look her brother in the eye.

"You're a really bad liar, Kaijuu." He said.

She finally looked up at him. "Leave me alone Touya. I'm exhausted." She said quietly.

He saw her red puffy eyes. Why was she hiding stuff from him? She never did that. He watched her as she walked up to her. She didn't even stomp on his foot for calling her Kaijuu. TWICE! Something was definatley wrong. He finally noticed a chestnut-haired boy standing in the corner watching the interaction between the siblings.

"GAKI. What happened to my sister?" He glared at him.

Syaoran glared back. "Nothing." He said coldly.

"If you lay a finger on her…I'm warning you." Touya said threateningly.

"I didn't touch her. If I remember correctly, I'm supposed to protect her." He said monotonously. "I am going with her to the hospital tomorrow after school so she won't be able to make it to work."

Syaoran had never said this much in his life. He was only doing it for Sakura. He slowly turned around and climbed up the stairs. He walked into his room and fell back onto his bed with his hands over his face. '_What is this girl doing to me?_'

_Flashback_

"_Syaoran, GET UP!" a strict voice called out._

_A five year old Li Syaoran was trying his hardest not to cry. He unwillingly got up and with his last ounces of energy started fighting again. This time he had lost his footing and slipped. _

"_NOT GOOD ENOUGH SYAORAN!" his mother called out._

_Little Syaoran wished his father was here. Ever since his father died a few months ago, everyone had changed; But no one had changed more than him and his mother. His mother became more strict and he became more introverted and cold. He was being forced to train even harder than before. As much as he loved Martial Arts and trained as much as he could in his spare time, his mother was really pushing his limits. He didn't have any breakfast and he was feeling very weary. It was already late into the evening. _

_His mother walked away with disappointment in her eyes, not showing any emotion on her face. She didn't show emotions anymore. Syaoran vowed to do the same. He wasn't naïve enough to not understand what had happened to his father. His father was dead. Now it was Syaoran's job to train and take over the clan one day. He wanted to make his father proud. He promised never to love. _

_He thought that love would throw him off focus and not let him concentrate on his duties. _

_End Flashback_

'_pf, who needs love. Love is for saps. I have to train.' _But he couldn't help picturing an emerald eyed angel before falling into a peaceful sleep.

With Sakura

_Dream_

"_No one likes you."_

"_Your mother died because she hated you."_

"_Tomoyo-chan is going to die because you couldn't save her."_

_She tossed and turned as voices taunted her. She was stuck in a dark abyss, trying to find a light. _

"_You couldn't protect her."_

"_You couldn't protect your mother either"_

"_It's all your fault."_

"_You don't deserve to live."_

"_NO!" she screamed back at the voices._

"_Stop! Please stop! It's not my fault, it's not my fault." She chanted over and over again while covering her ears. _

"_It will be ok Sakura." She heard a warm voice. She saw a light and a hand reached out to her. "I'm here now. Here to protect you." The voice said again. Soon she felt herself being embraced as warmth spread through her cold body. She tried looking up at the saviors face but was blocked out by a bright light. _

Sakura's eyes snapped opened as her alarm rang. She got up at a sluggish pace and did everything. Luckily she wasn't going to be late today. She slowly walked down the stairs and sat down at breakfast.

"Ohayo everyone." She murmured.

"Ohayo Kaijuu." "Ohayo." She heard two male voices reply back.

Sakura picked at her food, the taunts from her dream still echoing in her head. She pushed her plate away and got up. She really didn't feel like going to school today. Dread ate at her insides that something bad was going to happen when she stepped into the halls of hell.

Her brother watched her warily. He was never going to admit he was extremely worried about her, but if you looked into his eyes you could tell right away how worried he was. He gave the cold martial artist a look that said you-better-watch-out-for-my-sister-before-I-kick-your-ass.

Syaoran trudged after Sakura. She seemed to be lost in thought and he could tell something was bothering her. She seemed to be having an internal battle inside her head. I mean that's why she almost crashed into a pole right? Luckily our hero, Syaoran, saved her from a bump on her head. She smiled at him and stuck closely by his side.

When they reached school, they were greeted by a very unpleasant sight. Two sluts dressed in almost nothing walked in front of Syaoran and Sakura. One held onto Sakura, who was still too much in a daze to do something, while the other tried to seduce Syaoran.

"Oooh Syao-chan, come to my house tonight to have some fun." She cooed with her fake nails drawing circles on his toned chest.

"Don't touch me." He said icily. "and don't EVER call me Syao-chan. It's Li to you." He pulled out of her grasp, grabbed Sakura and walked to their first period class.

But right when they got their Sakura was shoved against a wall and Li was being held by two big jocks.

"Let go of me." He growled. They were pretty strong for jocks. The two sluts from earlier walked up to Kinomoto and started to slap her.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO TAKE SYAORAN AWAY FROM ME." Slut #1 said.

"I always get what a want and I destroy anything that stands in my way." She said again.

Sakura just stood there with her eyes closed taking in the hits.

"Look at her, she can't even protect herself. Shoulda known, no wonder she couldn't protect the Daijoudi slut." She spat in her face.

At this Sakura's eyes shot open. She grabbed the girls hand and twisted it. She knocked Kara (A/N: sorry couldn't think of any other name, please don't be offended if your name is kara!) off her feet. She grabbed the girl who was holding onto her and threw her across the room in which she knocked into the jocks and Syaoran broke free. He gave them an extra kick in their guts and walked to his seat. Sakura calmly walked to her seat and plopped down next to Syaoran.

From her seat, she called out in her most venomous voice, "Better watch who you call a slut. I'd take a look in a mirror if I was you."

Everyone who saw started sniggering. Kara glared at the them and they stopped. Others were shocked at the fact that cheerful bubbly Kinomoto Sakura could be capable of talking like that, let alone fight like that. Things or people in this case aren't always what they seem.

'_If Sakura can fight like that, how come I have to protect her?_' Syaoran questioned. '_Well now I know the cheerful bubbly-ness is all an act._' He glanced at Sakura who seemed to go back into her spaced out daze. Syaoran didn't know what he was feeling but he really felt compelled to ask what was wrong. I mean she did tell him what happened yesterday right?

"Ano…Kinomoto-san?" he started. Sakura snapped out of her daze and turned to look at him, her eyes questioning. "Ano…what's wrong?" he asked shyly.

Her eyes gave away her shock, but she smiled nonetheless and her face softened. Sakura saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"It's nothing, Li-kun, but thank you for your concern." She smiled warmly at him.

He turned away and couldn't look at her. His face was burning up. Luckily for him the bell rang and school had started. By the end of the day everyone knew what and soon Sakura became almost feared except for the few who didn't believe the rumors and continued on with their lives.

"Li-kun I'm so nervous. Thanks for agreeing to come with me to the hospital." She said to him at the end of the day.

He just nodded at her.

Finally the end of the day came without any fights or arguments and slowly Syaoran and Sakura found out that they both enjoyed each others company a lot. Sakura pushed the dream to the back of her mind and concentrated on enjoying her time with Syaoran. She still had detention but Syaoran waited. After that they walked together to the hospital.

**A/N: WHEW! I finished! Just like I promised I made the chapter longer. Ok so a few questions. **

**Should I have magic in this?**

**Should Meiling be in here?**

**Should Sakura find out about Touya's favor?**

**Ok that's about it. Please please please review, everyone's feedback is GREATLY appreciated! Hopefully I'll still be able to update. I've put off a bunch of homework for this. Schools pretty rough this year. It's only been a week and they're already loading us. But the more reviews I get the more I'll be motivated to write and update faster! Hope everyone has a great week!**

**xoxo ciao!**


	5. Tomoyo

**A/N: Hey guys! Soooo sorry for the really late update. I told half of you that I'd get it out around a week, but life been pretty hectic right now with auditions, tech( I don't get home till 5:30), Ramadan (fasting), school and homework, plus going places, comedy cabaret blah blah blah yeah yeah enough of my excuses. So I've made a few changes ok? **

**Sakura personality is going to change. At school she's going to be cold, quiet and reserved. People still bully her though. Now she'll just stand up for herself a little more and kick a little more ass. Teehee. So that's her personality at school ok? At home and everywhere else she's the same genki Sakura we all know and love. **

**Sakuras been through a lot even though it may not seem like it. **

**I might actually put the fighting on hold and get the plot a little bit developed, get the romance going and have Meilin pop by since everyone wants her. **

**No magic in this fic, I guess. Although I kinda wanted it.**

**I've been itching to write this chapter for like a few weeks but I am EXTREMELY lazyyy especially with fasting and everything. I'm not getting a lot of sleep and my eating habits are completely being thrown off. Not to mention extreme mood swings when I don't get my food. I'm typing this up in my Information Systems class right now soooo yeah. Looks like I've got my work cut out for me. Ok without further ado….I present to you chapter 5**

**Melt My Heart Away**

**Disclaimer: hah as if I had any sort of artistic talent to freaking draw the manga and whatever. Translation: I don't own it. tears**

**Chapter 5: Tomoyo**

Sakura and Syaoran stopped by the quaint little corner flower shop on their way to see Tomoyo. Sakura picked out a beautiful bouquet amethyst blossoms and violets.

As the two approached the hospital, Syaoran noticed Sakura was trembling.

_Flashback_

"'_kaa-san where are you?" a little 4 year old Sakura called out. She looked around at the men dressed in white and the women walking around in green clothing _(A/N: Scrubs). _She saw stretchers lying around and she was looking for her mother. _

_Little Sakura walked into one of the hospital rooms. Someone was covered under a sheet. Sakura walked over and took a peek. _

"'_kaa-san?" She looked under and screamed. _

_It was her 'kaa-san alright. Her face was covered in blood, her face so pale and blue, with a frightened look on her face. Her beautiful eyes once full of happiness, were void of life. _

"'_kaa-san! Wake up 'kaa-san! It's me Sakura! 'kaa-san we have to get you cleaned up. Wake up please!!!" Sakura cried out._

_She stood there crying and shaking her mother, yelling for her to wake-up, calling for her father and asking why her mother won't wake up. She was soon covered in blood, and Touya came to take her away and get her cleaned up. _

_That day Sakura lost her mother from a rapist/mugger/thug; it was also the day she swore she'd become the best martial artist in Japan to protect people from psycho's like them. _

_End Flashback_

Her mother's bloody face still plagued and haunted her dreams. She could see it clearly and still so vividly, it pained her and scared her even more every time.

She noticed Syaoran giving her a look. She took a deep breath, held her head up high and walked in the hospital.

She past the emergency room and all the memories started flooding back in. She unconsciously reached out and grabbed Syaoran's hand and stopped trembling.

Syaoran looked back at her startled by the sudden contact. He looked down at her face. Her eyes showed fear but determination. She took a deep breath before continuing on into the hospital.

She walked up to the front desk and in the most confident voice she could muster said, "I'm looking for the room number of Daidouji Tomoyo (a/n: lmfao I realized I spelled it so wrong in the last chapter lmao)?" she said feebly.

'_Oh great job Sakura, way to sound confident.' _She thought to herself.

"Oh she's in room 136 sweetie." The nurse replied.

"Arigatou gozaimas(sp?)." Sakura said with more confidence this time.

As Sakura and Syaoran made their way down the hall, stretchers of people and people on IV's were walking around bringing back memories for Sakura. She clutched Syaoran's hand tighter.

"Kinomoto-san, are you okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Errr…well…" Sakura reddened, "I'm fine really."

"Great, then can you please let go of my hand, I think I'm losing circulation." He said as politely as he could but with an amused expression.

"OH GOMEN!" she blushed furiously and reluctantly let go of his hand.

They finally reached the room. Sakura knocked and quietly opened the door.

She looked around the hospital room. It was covered in flowers and balloons and get well soon cards. Of course why wouldn't it. Tomoyo was everyone's friend. She looked at Tomoyo. Her pale skin stood out. Her mysterious all-knowing amethyst eyes were closed. Her ebony hair billowed out around her head on the pillow making her look like a beautiful sleeping beauty.

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. She walked up to Tomoyo's side. She didn't notice the tears that fell onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, I'm so so sorry." She whispered. "This is my entire fault. I wasn't able to save you and then I was too scared to visit you. I won't blame you if you hate me. I'm so SORRY!" she cried out.

Syaoran stood in the back of the room because he didn't want to intrude. He watched as Sakura apologized repeatedly. He felt really bad for her. He knew it wasn't her fault but yet she blamed everything on herself.

Sakura grabbed onto Tomoyo's hand and held it tight.

"Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry I didn't come visit you before." She whispered quietly.

Suddenly she felt a weak squeeze at her hand. Her eyes widened.

"Tomo-chan?" She whispered, voice full of hope.

She saw Tomoyo's eyelids flutter open but immediately shut back up. Sakura watched in suspense. _'Come on, open. Open your eyes Tomoyo, you can do it!' _she willed with her mind. Tomoyo let out a loud groan. She clutched her head.

"Owww…my head is killing me." She groaned out.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" Sakura cried out. She latched onto Tomoyo with a fierce hug.

"Tomo-chan your finally awake!"

"What do you mean Sakura-chan? You saw me the other day!" She laughed.

Sakura sweatdropped, "You've been in a coma for six months."

"I was?! What happened?" She asked.

Sakura's face had a depressed expression. "It's all my fault Tomoyo-chan. You wouldn't have been in a coma if it wasn't for me. I couldn't save you Tomoyo-chan, I'm so sorry." Sakura looked down because she couldn't look at Tomoyo in the face anymore.

She felt a hand on her back. "I would never blame you, and I certainly don't hate you, and you can't save everyone Saku-chan. And as long as you tried that's all that matters." Tomoyo said gently.

Sakura looked up at Tomoyo. She saw forgiveness in her eyes and Tomoyo gave her a look that said everything was going to be alright.

"Oh Tomoyo-chan…" She gave Tomoyo another fierce hug.

Finally Tomoyo saw the young man hiding in the shadows.

"Oh hello," She said politely, "Who might you be?"

Sakura noticed that she had forgotten about Li.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Tomoyo meet Li Syaoran, Li-kun, meet Daidouji Tomoyo." She said.

"Nice to meet you Li-san." Tomoyo said nicely.

"Same to you Daidouji-san." He replied with a bow.

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes, "Saku-chan, he sure is kawaii and SEXY!" she whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura's face reddened like a tomato.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't tell him you think so too." She added.

Sakura's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, "TOMOYO-CHAN! I SO DO NOT THINK THAT!"

Tomoyo just let out a "ohohohohoho."

"Well Tomoyo-chan since I can clearly see your feeling better, Li-kun and I will be off to the Insititute and we'll leave Eriol-kun to tend to you." Sakura said adding a wink to the last part

Now it was Tomoyo's turn to blush a deep shade of red. Sakura left the room to bring Eriol and tell him that his 'beloved' Tomoyo-chan was awake.

'So somethings going on between the devil and Daidouji-san? This is going to be interesting.' Syaoran thought with a smirk.

"Li-san…is there something you're smirking about?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Syaoran shook his head. '_Crap, I didn't think Daidouji would be that observant especially since she just got out of a coma_. _I have to be careful around her._'

Tomoyo could already sense that Syaoran was the type who hid his emotions and kept a cold expression on his face.

'_Ohohohoho…him and Sakura-chan would make the kawaiiest couple! Those two are PERFECT for each other! I think they'd balance each other out quite nicely! _' Tomoyo thought silently.

Syaoran was not so dense as to miss the mischievous look in her eyes.

Eriol had come in, with both himself and Tomoyo blushing a furious red. When Sakura was satisfied that Tomoyo would still be there tomorrow, she and Syaoran took their leave.

Sakura knew she had to train in her sword fighting skills because after becoming the top martial artist, she needed a new hobby.

Syaoran needed to train. Ever since he had gotten to Japan he had forgotten to train and his mother wouldn't be too happy when she called to check up on him.

When they reached the Institute, Sakura thanked Syaoran again and the two went their separate ways; Sakura to finish teaching her class and then train and Syaoran just to train.

**WHEW I'M DONE! Haha sorry it took forever! Please forgive me! I put all my excuses at the top. My parents decided to be mean and take my internet away so I decided to work on this! But now I'm done! I dunno when I'll be able to get the next one out because it's hell week this week. In the drama world it means "the productions out at the end of the week so it's rehearsal and techhhhhhh" I have to be there for everything. It's crazy! Forgive the crazy author and leave lots and lots of REVIEWS! **

**xoxo ciao!**


	6. A Change of Scenery

**A/N: SORRRYYY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I've been having total major writers block plus I had to write another story for English which I didn't finish btw, but I was curious to if I should put it up. Of course I'd have to go back and edit it. But anyway….it's winter vacation and I finally have a break from school work for a couple of days! Although I'm so depressed, winter vacation is so short this year! Ok enough of my blabbering. ONWARD WITH THE STORYYYYY**

**Warning: Use of EXTREME language. **

**Melt My Heart Away**

**Disclaimer: They make me say this as torture: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Although in all honesty, I really wish I did. **

Chapter 6: A Change of Scenery

Sakura silently made her way to her classroom. She knew her brother had taken over her class for the day. She glanced in the window and saw the little kids divided and Touya watching them from the front. With a large grin on her face she opened the door a crack and slipped through. She snuck up behind Touya unnoticed and glomped on him.

"TOUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SHE WOKE UPPPPP!!! SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!" she screamed in his ear.

Touya winced at her loud voice, but still managed a small smile for her.

"That's great Kaijuu, now do me a favor and GET OFF MY BACK!" he said to her.

"Gomen, Onii-chan." She said. Then she got off his back, and stomped on his foot.

"How many KAJILLION times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" she pouted.

The class watched on in amusement, as there head sensei jumped around clutching his foot.

Syaoran tried to find one of the practice rooms so he could train. Of course, Touya-sensei had so kindly forgotten to tell Syaoran where the practice rooms were. Then Syaoran remembered that the place were Touya-sensei had checked his stance out and his moves.

He walked down the corridor to the practice room. He opened the door and looked around him. The room was huge. It was a plain room with a mat covering most of the middle of the room. There were punching bags in every corner of the room.

Syaoran slipped off his shoes and began to warm up.

Sakura had finished teaching her class. It was time for training. She needed to let out some stress. When everyone had left the classroom, she went to the far most right corner and opened up a trap door in the floor.

The door led down to a small pathway which led to a door to the outside.

When Sakura got outside, she breathed in the calming air around her. She looked at her surroundings and was never ceased to be amazed by it.

In front of her lay vast amounts of land, hills, and valleys. The scent of fresh grass and flowers filled her nostrils as she made her way forward. She couldn't hold it in anymore, the land was just too inviting. With a dazzling smile on her face, she broke out into a run. She cart-wheeled gracefully into a backhand spring and ended it off with two flips in the air.

She laughed jovially to herself enjoying the fresh air. It had been awhile since Sakura was able enjoy herself. But she knew she couldn't linger very long before her brother yelled at her for skipping training.

She made her way to flat land a good half a mile away from the building. No one else knew about this place except for her brother. He was the one who made it for her. It was Sakura's special place, and she was planning on keeping it that way. (a/n: not for looooooong. Teehee!)

She came here whenever something went wrong or she just needed time to breathe or just to train. She could do anything here.

She picked up a katana that lay in a large wooden box. In it, was a collection of daggers, knives, blades, and swords.

She lined the katana up with her eyes, with the broad side facing her, glittering emeralds reflecting back at her. She then pointed it horizontally, flat side facing up. She brought it down in a quick diagonal slash, spun around, brought it over her head and pointed it downward from above her head, pointing forward.

In front of her were six wooden poles scattered into a strange pattern. She charged at the poles, bringing her sword around her in swift movements. When she reached the last pole, she sliced her sword through the pole, and breathed out heavily.

Behind her the poles all spilt in half or fourths, depending on where she sliced it. Sakura turned around to admire her work. She put her sword away and looked at her watch.

"Oh shit I gotta go home!" she yelled out. She sprinted to the door, threw it open and ran through the small corridor and burst threw the trapdoor. She ran through the hall and around the corner when she collided with something hard. (a/n: typical sakura, always colliding with people! LOL)

.:back to Syaoran:.

Syaoran grabbed the nearest punching bag and started his violent assault on it. Punch after punch, kick after kick, it was the only way to get his mind off a certain emerald-eyed beauty. He was frustrated; he didn't understand what this stupid feeling he got in the pit of his stomach.

He gave the bag a high side kick and back-flipped sending another kick to the punching bag.

'_Man what the hell? I can't even figure her out. What the hell is she to me? Why the hell is this bothering me so damn much? ARGH!' _

With one final kick he sent the punching bag across the room. '_Oops. My bad_' he thought. He panted heavily and pour cold water over himself; then wiped himself off with his towel. He looked at the time and saw it was getting late. He put on his shoes and calmly made his way out.

When he turned around a corner he felt something small collide with him. Before the person could fall his hand shot out and steadied the person.

"GOMEN! I was in a hurry to get home and I wasn't watching where I was going, like I always—"

"It's ok Kinomoto-san." Li said gruffly. He let go of her and continued walking.

'_Ouch. What was up with that? Talk about cold shoulder_' Sakura thought. Sakura stared at the spot where he had just left. '_I hope he wasn't mad at me for bumping into him. I'll clear it up with him when I get home._' She thought with a determined look in her eyes.

.:Non-existent page break:.

When she got home, there was an eerie silence hanging in the air.

"I'M HOME!" She called out.

Still no sound. She glanced around, feeling a bit scared. What if ghosts had gotten everyone?

'_Crap oh crap, don't panic Sakura, be a man! I mean woman! Wait, if I'm a woman doesn't that mean I can be scared? Oh what the hell, just suck it up and sprint up to your room._' She thought.

She counted to three in her head and dashed up the stairs only to crash into something big.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DAMN, SAKURA SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHAT THE HELL?!" Touya yelled out while rubbing his ears. "You fucking blew out my eardrums!"

Sakura pouted, "It's not my fault. You're the one who left the damn house quiet and didn't answer when I called out."

"Speaking of which, you young lady are late. What the hell took you so long?" he inquired.

"Um, I was training? You know, that thing you make me do every fucking day, even though we both KNOW I'm the best martial artist in all of fucking Japan." She added with a bitter tone.

Touya sighed and ran a hand through his gorgeous black hair. "I'm sorry Kaijuu, you know I do it for your best interests." He said softly.

This angered Sakura further and she blew up at him.

"MY BEST INTERESTS? MY BEST FUCKING INTEREST? I DON'T HAVE A CLUE WHAT FUCKING INTERESTS I HAVE TOUYA! YOU KNOW WHY? BECAUSE FROM DAWN TO DUSK, I FUCKING TRAIN ALL DAY LONG AND GO TO FUCKING SCHOOL, DO HOUSE WORK, DO MY FUCKING HOMEWORK AND GO TO COMPETITIONS! YOU CALL THAT MY BEST INTERESTS? WHAT THE HELL TOUYA?! WHO ASKED YOU? I WANT A NORMAL LIFE, WHICH IS SOMETHING I APPARENTLY CAN'T EVEN HAVE ANYMORE, I'M SO FUCKING DEEP INTO THIS MARTIAL ARTS SHIT!" she screamed out.

Meanwhile…

Syaoran heard screaming from down the hall and opened the door to see what was going on.

"YOU CALL THAT MY BEST INTERESTS? WHAT THE HELL TOUYA?! WHO ASKED YOU? I WANT A NORMAL LIFE, WHICH IS SOMETHING I APPARENTLY CAN'T EVEN HAVE ANYMORE, I'M SO FUCKING DEEP INTO THIS MARTIAL ARTS SHIT!" she screamed out.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT SAKURA? How I wish you could have a normal life, I never wanted it to turn out like this, but ever since mom died—"

"THAT'S RIGHT TOUYA, MOM'S DEAD, SHE'S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK AND THERE'S NOTHING EITHER OF US CAN DO ABOUT IT! I MISS HER TOO! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SUFFERED WHEN SHE DIED! I'M THE ONE WHO SAW HER DIE, I SAW HER IN THE HOSPITAL ALL BLOODIED UP! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW HOW THAT FELT, YOU FUCKING INSENSITIVE JERK! TOUYA I LOVE YOU BUT I CAN FUCKING HANDLE MYSELF, WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" she finished off, before stomping off to her room.

She slammed the door shut and both Touya and Syaoran winced.

Touya's shoulders slumped and he sighed in frustration. She didn't understand. But in a way she was right. If she ever found out about Syaoran only hanging around her because he had to protect her on orders from him, Touya would be having an early grave.

"Kinomoto-sensei, are you ok?" Syaoran asked quietly.

Touya jumped at the sound and turned to face Syaoran. Syaoran had never seen his sensei in such a site. His eyes were full of fatigue and worry. His tiredness was evident as his shoulders were slumped.

"Yeah just peachy." He replied.

"I have to tell you something Kinomoto-sensei. My mother called. She wants me to move out."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!!! Sorry guy I haven't written in FOREVER! I've been crazy busy with auditions and my birthday was on the sixth and school is hectic and I got a job! So I work now, plus a big religious thing called Moharram is starting where I can't listen to music, watch tv (wah no more naruto and bleach and inuyasha and eureka 7!), wear pink or red or yellow or orange. And I have to go to mosque every night for ten nights and yadda yadda yadda. Don't ask, it's really complicated. **

**So yeah, sorry if I bummed some people out with the training, I didn't have very many ideas for this chapter. Huge writers block. Sorry if Sakura seems OOC, but I needed you guys to know what shes been through and how she's taking it. So yeah. **

**But look forward to the appearance of Meilin in the next chapter! **

**xoxo ciao! Leave lots of reviews for the lazy author!**

**p.s anyone know how to do page breaks?**


	7. Girl of Many Faces

**A/n: so guys. Hello. My name is crazy. Ok so it's not really but who says a girl can't dream? So I lied, I dunno if Meilin is going to show up in this chapter or not. Too lazy. Been busy but I'm not going to bore you guyz with my excuse(s). yes I have more than one. **

**Ok so you know how I said Sakura was going to be like, uh I dunno cold and whatever at school. Weeeeelll, only sometimes, since Tomoyo's better she feels a load off her chest and you know is all like, cute and hyper like always. Anyway.**

**So omg. Let the crazy author continue with her crazy story. **

* * *

Melt My Heart Away

Disclaimer: must I do this every time? Don't you guys know I don't own it by now? I don't own the song either.

Chapter 7: The Girl of Many Faces

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Sakura slammed her door shut and blasted her Three Days Grace CD. She was mad at Touya but really she was mad at herself. Sakura Kinomoto never blew up at anyone. She was sick and tired of being pushed around by her older brother. Touya just didn't understand.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand_

Her life was full of pain. Not just physical because you know, those fights could get pretty rough; but also mental pain. She was inflicted every day and every night. But she supposed she was better off being in pain than feeling nothing at all. She would only act like that at school. Even though her outside exterior looked like she didn't care, the scars in her heart were getting deeper and harder to heal.

_Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

She didn't want to be miserable, but she couldn't help it. Everything in her life seemed wrong. She wasn't even famous for being the greatest martial artist ever. Not that she cared, but still, some sort of recognition for working her butt off for the past fourteen years of her life would be nice. She didn't want to stay mad at Touya either. But it was better to be angry. She missed her father. If he was here he'd know what to do.

She wanted someone who cared. Who would reach out to her and be able to heal the wounds buried deep in her heart. She prayed that that person would come soon.

She heard a knock at her door.

She turned down her stereo and opened the door and found herself staring into deep pools of amber penetrating her soul.

Sakura was at a loss for words. Her bemused expression made Syaoran inwardly chuckle. She broke out of her trance and asked softly, "Is there something you need Li-kun?"

Syaoran could hear the music playing in the background. He understood the song. It matched up to him so perfectly.

Syaoran looked at her and said, "Gomen, but I'm moving out tomorrow."

Syaoran saw a flicker of hurt and sadness flash through her eyes.

"Oh…"

She looked down and when she looked up with fake cheeriness in her eyes.

"I'm so happy for you! Is there anything you need help with?" she asked.

"Iie, no I'll be fine." He replied.

"Well ok, then don't let me stop you from packing and everything," she said and swiftly slammed the door.

Syaoran didn't understand why he felt so guilty. Like it was his fault for all her pain. He wanted to help her. To reach out. _'What the hell? Reach out? Since when do I care? Jeez, Syaoran your turning into a sap. Get a grip. You have a match in a few months_.'

-x-

The next day Syaoran woke up early and started moving a few of his belongings to his new apartment a few blocks down and on the way to school.

Syaoran took the elevator up to the third floor and unlocked the door that he had received from the landlord. The apartment was spacious with a master bedroom fully equipped with its own bathroom containing a Jacuzzi and stand up shower and a walk in closet. Then there was a guest room already furnished courtesy of his mother. He even had his own training room. The living room had already been set up. All Syaoran had to do was unpack his clothes and plug in his electronics.

Syaoran went into the small kitchen and made a mental note to go grocery shopping later. He heard a loud banging on the door. Who the hell knew where he lived already? Unless it was…oh dear Kami-sama please don't let it be who he thought it was.

Syaoran cautiously walked to the door, dreading the person who stood behind it. He opened the door a crack when it suddenly flew back in his face and something tackled him to the ground.

"SYYYYYOOOOOOAAAANNNN!!! Did you miss meee?!?!?!" an extremely loud voice yelled in his ear.

"Meilin get off!" He yelled as he pushed her off.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself and your kawaii looking self." She said with a smirk. "So what's this about moving in and how you're a man and need a feminine touch to the apartment?"

"It's nothing now go away." He said.

She blew off his sentence with a wave of her hand and walked around the apartment getting her self acquainted with everything. He could hear the gears shifting in her mind as she plotted how to make his life more miserable than it already was.

"Well then!" she spoke loudly breaking Syaoran out of his trance. "I'll be off to my room to unpack. Call me if you need anything." She said with a wink.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at her antics. He looked at the clock. _'Oh shit I'm going to be late!'_

"Meilin I'm leaving for school!" he yelled out.

"Wait for me you jerk!!" she yelled back.

When she came down the stairs Syaoran saw her in his school's uniform. _'What the hell? Didn't she just get here? Oh shit I still have to pick up Sakura'_

"We have to make a stop." He mumbled to her.

Meilin just raised an eyebrow and said nothing. They came up to this quaint little house and Syaoran knocked on the door.

Touya opened it and saw Syaoran and some girl standing there.

"The Kaijuu left already. Said something about getting there early to meet Tomoyo or something." He said to them.

Syaoran just nodded his head and walked to school.

"Syaoran, who's the Kaijuu?" Meilin asked.

Syaoran didn't give an answer because as they neared the school they saw a huge crowd in the front yard of the school.

From atop the hill they were standing on, Syaoran saw a very stoic looking Sakura, Tomoyo with a frightened looked on her face, and a very angry looking Eriol. That alone shocked Syaoran and he knew something was going on.

He jogged to the circle and pushed his way through to the middle, ignoring Meilin's cries to _'slow down!'_, '_hey wait for me!' _and '_Syaoran, what's going on?'. _

"What's going on here?" he asked authority radiating in his voice.

Sakura's head snapped to the side and their eyes met. Syaoran looked at her with a look of understanding as if urging her silently to explain what was going on.

Sakura looked away. She pushed through the crowd and Tomoyo and Eriol followed.

"Oh Syao-kun!" Tanaka Hitomi called out as she moved to grab his arm.

Tanaka Hitomi was the most gorgeous girl in their grade. She had straight sleek black hair with sharp blue eyes and white porcelain skin. But beauty was only on the outside. She was the most conniving slut in the whole school. Her popularity didn't help her ego much.

Syaoran jerked back and she fell to the ground.

"Don't touch me." He said coldly.

He walked away without bothering to look back.

Hitomi had a look of fury on her face. "If this had something to do with that Kinomoto bitch I swear to Kami I'll make her life miserable." She vowed.

-x-

Sakura walked away until her footsteps became stomps and she was fuming.

'_HOW DARE SHE! HOW FUCKING DARE SHE_!' she screamed in her mind.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend sadly. 'Sakura-chan just tell us how you feel please.'

Sakura always hid her anger. It might show, but she would never lash out unless you had seriously crossed a line.

Lucky Syaoran had interrupted before it got that far. Eriol walked next to Tomoyo in silence. He walked close enough to her so that their shoulders were touching and intertwined their fingers behind their back.

As if Sakura could sense the movement, she turned around and gave a mischievous look.

"Uhhhh Sakura-chan, may I ask you why you are staring at Tomoyo and I like that?" Eriol asked.

She smiled wide. "Eriol, you just called Tomoyo-chan by her first name only." She smirked at them.

And just like that she had disappeared from in front of them and appeared behind them.

"Aha!" she screamed in triumph when she saw the hidden intertwined hands.

The two whipped around and tried to let go but were too startled when Sakura jumped on them and tried to squeeze the life out of them.

"I just knew you two would get together!" she said with stars in her eyes. The Sakura she was outside of school was starting to show.

"Haha thanks Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said with a happy look on her face.

"Ok great, now that that's cleared up let's get to class." Eriol said breaking the small silence. Eriol had slipped his arm around Tomoyo's waist while she turned a bright red, but leaned more onto him.

Sakura just squealed silently at how kawaii they were, all earlier anger forgotten.

-x-

Sakura sat in her first period daydreaming. She thought back to earlier in the morning.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was making her way to school because once in her life she was early. She was planning to meet Tomoyo by their meeting tree and arrived there to find her already standing with Eriol. _

_She called out to her as she neared the tree. "Tomoyo-chan!" she cried excitedly. _

"_Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted._

"_Ohayo! Ohayo to you too Eriol-kun!" She said cheerfully. She was with her two best friends. Nothing could bring her down. _

_She didn't know how wrong she was._

_A group of kids surrounded them. Sakura stood in a subtle defensive stance unconsciously. _

"_Ah, Daidouji-san, glad to see you alive and well." A syrupy voice said as the crowd parted. With her held high Tanaka Hitomi stepped out. _

_Tomoyo looked frightened. She knew this girl was trouble. Sakura and Eriol took a protective stance in front of Tomoyo. _

"_Is there something we can help you with?" Eriol said pleasantly. _

"_Why, I don't think there's anything _you_ can help us with Hiiragizawa-san. But I'm sure Kinomoto here is more than willing to help." She said back just as pleasantly, but ended with a smirk._

"_Oh yeah? What can I do for you Tanaka-san?" The cold voice of Sakura came. _

"_Well the first thing you can do for me is stay away from Syaoran-kun. The second thing is, do the world a favor and go kill yourself. I mean Kami, have you even looked in the mirror. You're so ugly. What kind of freak has _green_ eyes? You can't even do anything right. I'm surprised Daidouji-san is alive, no thanks to you I'm sure." She said casually like it was a conversation between two good friends._

_Sakura was raging in her mind, 'Oh this bitch is going down!'_

_Eriol looked angry too. How could she tell someone to go kill themselves? _

_Sakura opened her mouth to retort but she never got the chance when Syaoran came and demanded to know what was going on. _

'_Psh, like he needs to know.' Sakura thought to herself. Inside Sakura was fuming mad. She wanted to give that stupid bitch a piece of her mind and beat the crap out of her but Touya had warned her that she was not allowed to use martial arts in front of Syaoran. At least she didn't junk up her face like a wanna-be-barbie look alike. _

_Sakura just looked at him ignoring the encouraging look in his eyes and calmly walked away. _

_Tomoyo and Eriol quickly followed after._

_End Flashback_

Sakura tightened her fist around her pencil, her knuckles white. Sakura took deep breaths to calm herself down.

A real martial artist did not let emotions get the best of them. They fought calmly and wisely. Sakura turned her focuses back to Japanese Literature. She needed to keep up her grades if she wanted to keep her job and keep training.

Finally, much to her relief the bell rang and she slowly made her way to her next class. Her whole day went something like this:

Go to class, ignore glares and stares, do classwork and ignore gossip about herself.

Kami-sama when were they going to stop?

"Sakura-chan daijoubu desu ka?" Tomoyo asked her best friend at lunch.

They were sitting under Sakura's favorite tree eating there lunches.

Sakura shrugged, "Hai. I'm fine." She said concealing all emotions.

In reality she really wanted to talk to Tomoyo but she couldn't because Eriol was around. Her gazed lifted as she felt two presences walking their way. She saw Syaoran and a girl that she didn't know, but must have had some relation to Syaoran because she had been hanging with him all day.

"Mind if we join you?" Syaoran inquired quietly.

"Of course, Li-kun." Sakura replied kindly as she scooted over to make room for them.

Meilin and Tomoyo were quick to catch the faint pink spread across Syaoran's cheek when he sat down next to her.

"By the way everyone this is Li Meilin, my cousin." He said gruffly.

"Hello everyone!" Meilin said politely.

"Hi there Li-chan! I'm Kinomoto Sakura! But you can just call me Sakura!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Then just call me Meilin, Sakura-chan!" Meilin said back equally as cheerful.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Daidouji Tomoyo." Tomoyo said excitedly. She caught Meilin's eye and they both smirked.

'_I think me and Daidouji will get along just fine.'_ Meilin thought.

'_I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.'_ Tomoyo smirked.

* * *

**A/N: ok I know I haven't updated in like forever. I'm lazy. And this chapter is a bunch of crap. Not Much Martial Arts, but it'll be here. I know I know. I'm sorry ok? The next chapter will be better. Hopefully. Got any ideas? I have the big parts down I just need little fillers so they can start liking each other. **

**So read and review please? I've had this chapter for eight months. I know it's a bunch of crap. Don't flame me. I'm trying. **

**Read and Review. Don't make me beg. Seriously.**

**Frank.**


End file.
